The present disclosure relates generally to creating one or more elements for display on a web page. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to visually designating a content display area on a web page while the web page is loaded at a web browser.
Publishers consider the size, color scheme, positioning, and other style attributes of the elements on a web page to create visually appealing web pages. Some publishers designate a space on a web page to which a third party responsible for content serves a variety of content. The attributes of that space are part of making the web page visually appealing.